


You're Real to Me

by OnTheGround2012



Series: The Red Line works [3]
Category: The Red Line - Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Graphics, Kissing, M/M, Parenthood, collages, racial issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Collages from episode 4 and 6.





	You're Real to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love these wonderful scenes and wanted to make a collage of them for Tumblr, but I also want to keep them here together because when you post over everything ends up getting lost.
> 
> It's quite sad that is no fandom for this amazing series. People have no idea what they are missing.
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr.

 

 

**Daniel:** It's the damn press.

**Jira:** Please talk to the reporters.

**Daniel:** I keep thinking things will get better if I don't think about them.

**Jira:** Dad... It's not working.

(Daniel grabs the phone and calls the Tribune) 

 

 

  

**Daniel:**  To be honest, when I met you, I'd never met a gay Muslim.

**Liam:** I'm usually the first.

**Daniel:**  You okay?

**Liam:** Yeah, you gotta laugh, right?...My parents—My mom, especially, wasn't thrilled when I told her that I was gay. But she never questioned that I was real.

 **Daniel:** You're real to me... Maybe a little too real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback (and kudos) are really very appreciated.


End file.
